


The Unrelenting Feeling of Unworthiness

by CharlieDoesIt



Series: Space Adventures [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Eventual Smut, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e08 The Rescue, Spoilers, i dont know how to write smut so bare with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieDoesIt/pseuds/CharlieDoesIt
Summary: Luke reaches out to Grogu's companion who he's been separated from for the better part of a year. When he finds Din Djarin, he no longer wears the Mandalorian armor. He's determined to find out why. If he ends up getting more than he bargained for, well, it's all a part of the journey.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Series: Space Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078496
Comments: 11
Kudos: 129





	1. Colors of The Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had become numb to most of his own feelings, so he knew these were Grogu’s. He made his way into the home until he reached the blue door belonging to Grogu’s room. He opened it softly and slid in. The room’s shutters were still shut and only the sound of soft snoring was present. He tossed and turned in his bed. He reached to him softly patting his head. He felt a hot tear stream down onto his chin despite his best efforts to blink it away. As he looked down at the child under him, a tear matched his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this as a one shot so I made sure to finish it before I even published. I just split into chapters because I felt like it would flow better that way. Hope you enjoy!!!

Luke was alone. Well, he has been alone, he realized wearily. For a long time. Ever since the fall of the Jedi. He had become a new hope, a war hero. Idolized by many, but never truly loved. Now things had the potential to be different. He was becoming a master.

Being alone meant loneliness, but for Grogu it meant longing. He missed his father; it was becoming clearer to him. Almost a year into his padawan’s training, Luke collapsed. Falling from where he was floating above the grass. He laid on the floor clutching at his chest as the rocks that had slipped from his grasp tumbled down next to him. A bottomless pit had become in his stomach. It was building, he felt it festering like it was dragging him down.

He had become numb to most of his own feelings, so he knew these were Grogu’s. He made his way into the home until he reached the blue door belonging to Grogu’s room. He opened it softly and slid in. The room’s shutters were still shut and only the sound of soft snoring was present. He tossed and turned in his bed. He reached to him softly patting his head. He felt a hot tear stream down onto his chin despite his best efforts to blink it away. As he looked down at the child under him, a tear matched his own.

He slumped down onto the wall opposite of Grogu finally making his mind up. Maybe this would be against the rules, but honestly Luke couldn’t find it in him to care. After all there were no more Jedi to enforce the old ways. His hands rested on his thighs as he felt around him until he found his own connection to the force. To him it had always felt like colors, his own felt mostly blue like the night sky. He reached out until finally, he could grasp at Grogu’s.

The color’s shade also twisted with emotion. Grogu’s usual lavender was now a deep magenta. Luke still hadn’t practiced using the force for communication. The only person that came easy was his sister. Beyond that Luke had no practice.

Grogu was dreaming. A good sign he supposed, but also a concentration of anguish. He was sitting with the man from the ship, his father. They were at a dingy little eatery and the background blurred as Grogu tried reaching out. The harder he tried the more of his surrounding became blurred. How simple a dream could be and still manage to hurt this much. He felt nostalgia, a child without a parent, he knew this pain. He focused on the man using it to search the universe.

Finally, he found him. Although Luke thought, maybe he still hadn’t made progress in the use of the force for tracking. The man he had found was no Mandalorian. A man with curly brown hair and scrappy clothing was splayed out on the floor. No longer in his armor the man before him no longer conveyed the same demeanor. Instead, the strong, confident man was…broken. The Mandalorian’s color had become muted.

Luke concentrated on speaking, and he hoped the man wouldn’t be angry at the invasion. _Mandalorian_ he called. He waited until he accepted that it would take much more. _Wake up Mandalorian!_ He yelled.

The man finally startled out of his sleep. “Who’s there?” He shouted. He cringed grabbing at his head. The beginnings of a headache, Luke assumed.

 _Forgive me, you are too far for me to appear physically. I don’t believe we have been formally introduced._ He was nervous, feeling too much like this was going to be a one-sided conversation. It only negatively added to Luke’s already uneasy feeling of being the only one able to see the other.

Nonetheless he continued, reminding himself this was for Grogu. _My name is Luke Skywalker. I assume you to be Grogu’s buir.”_ A look of surprise washed over the man’s face.

The Mandalorian sighed slumping down back onto the floor. “Yes I am.” He rubbed his face probably trying to wake himself up. “I assume this isn’t a there’s-been-an-accident call due to your affable tone.”

 _Apparently not affable enough to know your name I suppose._ He felt his physical body stiffen. Stupid, stupid, stupid. If Luke was able, he would be hitting his head against the wall right then.

“Din Djarin,” the man replied curtly.

Luke had to focus on evening his breath scared of breaking the connection. _Right, yes. Mandalorian, I will make this message quick. Your son misses you._ Thankfully Luke managed to establish a secure link of communication before he was cut off.

“Hey little one.” He said as he looked down. He picked him up and put him on his lap. The short conversation that occurred built onto his morning training had drained him of all energy. After a momentary lapse of consciousness, he found himself on the floor with Grogu rubbing his cheek.

He opened the door of the room shouting his sister’s name into the house. After he called multiple times, she finally stood above him. Her arms were crossed as she stood over her brother annoyed. With the little strength that remained he lifted the child up. “Please take him from me right now, or I am going to black out, and he is going to fall on my face.”

She rolled her eyes grabbing him from Luke’s arms. “What have you done now?”

In reply Luke began rolling around the floor groaning. “I invited his father.” She seemed surprised by this. He draped his arm over his eyes. “He’s off though, I mean when I saw him, he was not wearing his armor. That is like rule number one of being from Mandalore right? No take off helmet?”

She quirked up an eyebrow at him even if he couldn’t see it. She hmphed. “But,” he continued, “Grogu misses him. I can feel it, these strong of feelings are not good for a child.”

“Are you sure that’s the only reason?” He lifted his arm to peak out of one eye to see her smug expression.

“Yes Leia, why else would I have asked him to come to this planet?”

“Oh no reason, Mr. Daddy issues.” She laughed as she made her way out of his sight.

After Luke’s failed attempt to call her back to explain herself, he resigned to sulk in the corner of the room. As he felt sleep begin its takeover, he muttered “Who does Leia think she is?” He huffed, “We have the same dad.” He waved his arms to the empty room as if in a conversation with someone. “And you know what? She’s dating someone older than her too?” _No not too,_ Luke reminded himself.

He was very quickly coming to regret giving his coordinates. No, Luke was sure it was going to be fine. It’s fine, it’s going to be totally fine. Besides he was a bounty hunter, he was bound to have too much on his plate to stay too long. Wouldn’t he? Yeah, he would be out of here in a couple of days.


	2. Inconvenience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din responded by putting a satchel in his lap and grabbing a frog from inside. It was still alive when Grogu grabbed it and ate it whole. Luke had almost been too distracted, by whatever he’d just seen, to hear the most magical noise he’d ever heard. The man across from him was chuckling. It was short and hushed, almost like he wasn’t allowed. He looked up taking note of Luke’s stunned expression. “He’s more carnivorous than people realize.”

The man arrived early in morning causing a slight buzz in the locals gossip. There were rarely visitors in the small village, and apparently Princess Organa was not as interesting anymore. He had parked his new ship on the outskirts of town and made the journey to Luke’s house on foot. Luke was woken up by heavy fists on his wooden door.

He opened it still half asleep and barely clothed. The planet he resided on had the tendency to go scorching hot at night and cool during the day. He covered his chest with his arms embarrassed as he opened the door. He stumbled back into his home welcoming he Mandalorian inside. He told him that Grogu was still asleep and asked if he wanted to go in and see him. Mando decline taking a seat at Luke’s glass dining table.

Luke stared at the green jumpsuit the other man wore. It was nowhere close to the intimidation the shiny beskar armor conveyed but Mando was still broad. He towered over Luke, but he seemed too tired to scare anyone. For a second too many Luke stood staring before he came to his senses and offered tea. Luke was utterly unprepared for the visitor. His meager tan joggers made him feel exposed even though he wore less while training sometimes. The effect a stranger could have on him was extraordinarily embarrassing.

Luke tried not to concentrate on the man just in the other room. Up close he was taller than he had seemed. He wondered what he had been up to since Grogu’s departure, but Luke didn’t need the force to tell him it was nothing good. Unbecomingly, Luke’s mind wandered trying to remember if maybe the armor had been concealing just how much Mando there was. He was startled by the whistle of the teapot, he chastised himself for letting his mind wander like that.

As he made his way out of the kitchen, he ran into the kitchen door that had swung open. He caught the mug, but not before it spilled its contents onto the floor.

“I’m going to make a trip into town to get,” Mando took in the mess of tea on the floor and Luke who had gotten on his knees to clean the mess, “some things.” He finished unsure of what he was looking at.

He returned hours later when Luke had just finished clasping the buttons of his jacket. He attached his cape and put on his gloves. Grogu waddled Infront of him his little feet tripping on his matching cape. Thankfully he had stopped complaining about being taken out of his flour sack, though it took almost a week of back-and-forth bickering.

He climbed a chair to sit comfortably on the table. Luke had shortened the leather that held the symbol of Mandalore so that it fit perfectly on the child’s chest. He was still refusing his breakfast when Mando made his way inside.

“What did you get in town?” Luke asked through a mouthful. Although what he really wanted to ask was: What took you so long?

Din responded by putting a satchel in his lap and grabbing a frog from inside. It was still alive when Grogu grabbed it and ate it whole. Luke had almost been too distracted, by whatever he’d just seen, to hear the most magical noise he’d ever heard. The man across from him was chuckling. It was short and hushed, almost like he wasn’t allowed. He looked up taking note of Luke’s stunned expression. “He’s more carnivorous than people realize.”

Luke continued to eat trying his best to ignore the fluttering in his stomach. “Right. Here I was thinking he just didn’t like my cooking.” He put his bowl down “If you want any it’s in the kitchen, go ahead and make yourself at home.”

Before he could respond the child cooed from where he sat on the table. Sick of being ignored he lifted his spoon and clanged it against Mando’s head.

As they both laughed together Leia came in taking a quick look at the two men at the table before she gave Mando a quick wave. She kissed Grogu’s forehead and then Luke’s cheek. An unreadable expression came across Mando’s face, but Luke had a good inkling as to what exactly he was thinking.

“Twin sister,” he fake coughed. Mando breathed out slowly almost like he was relieved. Maybe he didn’t want Grogu to think he’d found his forever parents.

Leia held out her hand for Mando to shake. “Hello,” she said, “I’m Leia Organa nice to meet you.” She sat down taking a loaf of bread out of her backpack. She ripped off a piece giving it to the kid. She coughed dryly trying to dissipate the tension in the room. “So, we may have a little situation.”

Luke looked at Mando first and then urged her to go on. “I don’t want you to get worked up, but I need your help.” She put her head onto the table staring down at the floor. “Han and Ben got kidnaped.”

“What do you mean kidnaped Leia?” He whispered, as if someone was listening in.

Mando was looking between them clear confusion manifesting in the lines between his eyebrows. “I mean,” she dragged out, “I turned around for one second and the next they were getting dragged into a grey ship.”

Luke groaned. “Fine let’s go.”

An hour later they were at the door equipment in hand. “Mando no you are not coming with us.” He felt uneased by the man in front of him. He grabbed the man’s shoulder. “I brought you over here to spend time with your kid okay, not go on a quick retrieval.”

“How do you know it’s going to be quick?” Mando asked.

“Trust me buddy we’ve had worse than a hand full of space pirates. At most we might need a little bit of negotiation.” In the end Mando forced Luke to bring him. Even with protest of who was going to look after the child Mando said he left him in the ship every now and then on especially dangerous missions, so he’d surely be okay for just a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like after everything they've beeen through they really would just thing getting kidnapped is an inconvenience.


	3. Warm or Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They ignored him, and he was resigned to go with his second plan. He unclipped his light saber from his belt setting it onto the table. “For your sake,” he said grabbing the sides of his hood, lifting it behind his head. “I hope that you were simply unaware of whom you took.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found it funny that the New Republic pilots in that spider episode said "I can bring you in warm, or I can bring you in cold." and Mando was just like "That's my line." Actually, I don't even remember if that was in the spider episode, but I really hope you guys know what I'm talking about.

Luckily, they had made quick work of locating the ship. They were well versed in the type and knew they wouldn’t get far before wanting to celebrate. Luke had been so busy talking to the locals and his sister, that when he turned back, he realized Mando was walked further behind them. Something was stirring in Luke, something that felt an awful lot like concern.

After a few arguments with the local towns people. Leia eventually led them into a dim bar a few roads down. It almost didn’t fit the rest of the town; it’s neon lights were reflecting against the fluffy falling snow. Canteen music was flooding out steadily as they moved strings of beads that worked as a door. He could read discomfort on Mando’s face and realized how easy it would be to just reach into his force, but Luke refrained. He had spent years working against indulgence, he couldn’t throw that all away just to be able to understand the man in front of him. Not even if he _really_ wanted to know.

To Luke’s surprised Mando was walking faster, his demeanor had hardened suddenly and for a second, Luke had been taken off guard. Before he could reach the pirates huddled at a U-shaped table Luke pressed against his chest. Confused, Mando stopped. Luke nodded at him hoping Mando could tell that Luke was trying to take the lead. Reluctantly he allowed it. As he walked away, he heard his sister mutter a, “Luke please try to calm the dramatics this time.”

Luke was not dramatic; how dare she even imply that he was. As he walked closer to the rowdy men, he longed to know the rebound Mandalorian that he had heard of throughout the galaxy. He was completely fine if Din had chosen to present himself as he was, but Luke knew that wasn’t who he truly was. A Mandalorian without his armor was a man with no family, broken and alone. He could figure out his plan of attack after he finished this one.

Luke approached the pirates as they kept laughing. Almost overly cheery about the game of cards they were playing. He stood before them his hands holding each other. They ignored him, and he was resigned to go with his second plan. He unclipped his light saber from his belt setting it onto the table. “For your sake,” he said grabbing the sides of his hood, lifting it behind his head. “I hope that you were simply unaware of whom you took.”

The men staired up at him annoyed. A man on the right end of the table had gotten up quickly launching his fist in Luke’s direction. It was met with a tight grip. He twisted it until the now unclenched fist was behind his back. “That really is not what I hoped you would do.” He held his hand out until his light saber landed.

Lighting it the green light merged with the dancing lights. As he focused in on the force, he only heard his soft breathing and the gentle hum of his weapon. He held the saber against the pirate’s neck backing up. A man from the table had slid out trying to get the upper hand on Luke when his weapon cut the man’s neck in retaliation. He stabbed the next who hadn’t gotten closer than a foot.

He laughed, uncharacteristically but more to do with the adrenaline coursing through him. He hadn’t fought in so long, and maybe concerningly, he realized he had actually missed it. “I am only going to ask once. Where is Han Solo?”

They were led to the back of the bar that led right to their ship. An annoyed Han Solo slowly made his way to Leia. Leia grabbed his arm yanking it and pointing her finger. Luke couldn’t hear what she was saying, but by Han’s grimace, he could tell that it wasn’t meant for Ben to hear.

Finally, after Leia had become distracted by reuniting with her son, Han was able to slip away. Han hugged Luke as he caught a glance at the other distanced individual. Luke filled him in on who he was, and Han called him over. “Hey, haven’t met you yet. Names Han,”

“Solo,” Mando finished. Luke gave him a questioning look. “I’ve seen your name on a lot of pucks.”

Han deflated. “So, you know Han Solo, but not me.” He muttered _unbelievable_ and left going back with his nephew and sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Luke is a dramatic power bottom. Ooop ignore that I said power bottom, that won't come into play for another couple of episodes.


	4. Cara Dune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They drank it quietly basking in the golden light of the morning sun. Mornings like these were becoming more common with them. Luke had no intention of sending him off any more than Mando had for leaving. Still, he couldn’t find it in him to allow friendship. Mando was simply the father of his padawan, nothing more, but he would do anything for Grogu. Even if trying to find out what was wrong with his head-strong buir was going to be difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grogu is simply a concerned son, and Mando is a depressed dad.

Despite what Luke had assumed, there were apparently no pressing matters that Mando had to tend to. In consequence to this, Luke was growing dangerously fond of the strange man. His beautiful brown eyes were intruding his unconsciousness. Even in his mind they appeared before him, beaten and tired. They were always downcast with a sobering look. In his dreams when hands reached out to him, Luke never allowed them to make contact. He had begun to think the rejection wasn’t on purpose, maybe his mind could simply not imagine the feeling.

_He looks horrible._

The cool morning air was carrying the smell of the tall grass and wildflowers as it danced around them. Grogu usually made Luke aware of his rebellious little attitude during these morning meditations. However, it seemed today, that he had more important things to tell Luke.

“I know,” he said out loud his eyes still closed.

He heard Grogu huff besides him. _And?_

Luke opened his eyes slightly to make sure that his padawan was still focused on meditating. “And what? You would know more than I would.”

_Not truth._

“Can you please just keep meditating.”

 _I am! Also worry._ And he was. Even Mando had started to become aware of both of their attempts to reach out to him.

Before Luke could respond he saw another color enter his focus. It was steady, brighter than the last time he had observed it. He opened his eyes to see Mando staring at them from the kitchen window. His head was leaning against his chin and he looked calm. Actually, calm this time, not tired. His eyes were focused in on him and he became startled when he realized Luke was looking back at him.

Luke stood wiping off his pants and put his cloak back on from where it was pooled around him. “Speaking of your buir. If you want to find out what’s wrong with him be a good padawan and keep training while I go talk to him.” Grogu opened his eyes a clear look of annoyance crossing his features.

In the house the Mandalorian had begun to clean dishes hastily trying to act normal. Luke spared him by not commenting that those dishes were already clean. “Good morning Mando.” He smiled up at the taller man, both awkwardly trying to go around each other.

“Good morning,” his voice was small. Almost dreamy. He was in a dark button-down shirt and tan pants, looking almost downright domestic. Maybe they could get a cat, the house was beginning to feel a species short. Smelling coffee in the air, he became quickly distracted following the aroma to the fresh pot on the counter. He put more milk and sugar in his cup than coffee, and only a spoonful of sugar into Mando’s cup before handing it to him.

They drank it quietly basking in the golden light of the morning sun. Mornings like these were becoming more common with them. Luke had no intention of sending him off any more than Mando had for leaving. Still, he couldn’t find it in him to allow friendship. Mando was simply the father of his padawan, nothing more, but he would do anything for Grogu. Even if trying to find out what was wrong with his head-strong buir was going to be difficult.

As he gathered the strength to start his line of questions, a commotion outside drew him. “Mando!” A woman’s voice called loudly from the street. As a banging on the door began, an argument could be heard. Until finally the door was pushed open forcefully.

A tall broad woman with messy hair was pushing Leia away trying to make her way into the house. “Mando,” she spoke her anger coming furiously to the surface. Luke looked between her and Mando’s wide eyes.

“Do you know her?” Luke whispered to him.

Before he could answer the angry lady grabbed Mando’s arm and began dragging him out. “You bet he does.” She shouted to Luke and then turned her attention to the limp man in her arm. “Do you know how long it took me to find you?” Leia and Luke followed them outside confused, and slightly worried.

“Well hold on now,” Luke said as he caught up and stood in front of them. “You can’t just walk into my house and,” as the woman took the sandy haired man in, she dropped Mando who had only become dead weight to her. He groaned as he landed on the floor.

She shook his hand “Are you Luke?” She was smiling at him, and somehow Luke’s uneasiness was not backing down. “Luke Skywalker, I’m Cara Dune.” She apologized for the intrusion but told Luke that it had taken her a really long time to find him.

“Finding him?” Luke asked, and somehow unsurprised that he was being looked for.

“He didn’t tell you?” She said some how no longer focused on dragging Mando away from him.

Cara had been calmed down enough to be brought back to the house in a calm manner. She bent down to rub Grogu’s head, as he cooed up at her. Her eyes were avoiding Mando’s face instead focusing on Luke. “So, this whole time you’ve been here cozied up. Never imagined you to be a family man.”

“We’re not,” they both said at the same time, flustered.

She ignored them. “Bo-katan’s looking for you, I’m surprised she hasn’t found you yet, but then again it took _me_ thirteen months just to find your sorry ass.” Once again Luke was filled with more questions than could be answered.

She dropped a sack on the floor. It clanged loudly against the wood like a bag of scrap metal. He recognized the Mandalorian’s helmet as it rolled out landing at his feet. He picked it up looking at it curiously. “Put it on.” She demanded.

If Luke hadn’t been so close to him, he wouldn’t have heard Mando’s very quiet. _No._

She breathed in deeply most likely trying to calm herself down. “Look I know it’s been hard without your kid, but Mando you won leadership. Nothing means more to you than the creed, and you have the power to restore Mandalore.” Her anger had deflated, and now she just seemed resigned. “Mando, just put it on.”

As if sensing Luke’s confusion Grogu reached out to him. _They leave me out too, you get used to it._ Luke almost jumps out of his skin at the sudden intrusion of his thoughts. Grogu was sitting on the table in front of where Luke had taken a seat.

“Fill me in then,” he whispered as the other two continued their argument.

_The bad man that took me had something a scary lady wanted. Din accidently won it on accident and became king._

“A king?” he whispered.

 _They have to fight so that the scary lady can get the weapon back._ Luke had a bad feeling about this. If Mando had been sitting on this fight for more than a year, he was worried that nothing could convince him to do it. _But he has to do it as a Mandalorian._

“He _is_ a Mandalorian,” Luke said almost as a reflex.

He had become to engrossed with his conversation to notice that the bickering at the other side of the table had stalled. Big blue eyes looked up to meet Cara’s stunned face. “You can talk to it.”

Luke grimaced at her harsh speech. Before he could reply Mando told her that he understood Grogu in a different way. This had been one of the only times he’d spoken of the force in a tone that wasn’t soured by history. Maybe Luke shouldn’t have found it as endearing as he did. The fact that Mando was slowly learning to speak of Grogu’s “sorcery” in a soft tone, was firing up something in the jedi.

Maybe if he hadn’t found it as endearing as he did, he wouldn’t have done what he did next. Letting Cara begin another string of arguments Luke slowed his heart rate concentrating. He reached out the way he’d done all those weeks ago. He felt them before he saw them. Memories, feelings, most prominently a mantra of “unworthy” flooded his mind in Mando’s own voice.

There were brief pulses of memory remembering death and destruction. The feeling the moment he knew his parents would not be the ones to bring him out of the dark bunker.

 _This is the way_ was being repeated by a plethora of voices, both men and women. It was disorienting. On repeat like a broken record. Then a hand came into view. The Mandalorian’s that saved him. He searched trying to reach deeper. The memory of the first time he met Grogu came into view. Big ears and watery eyes looking up at him. A small claw hand reaching up.

This was before he accepted him as his charge, as his child. As his little green claw touched Mando’s glove he was jolted out into his body.

Dazed he realized that Mando was grabbing his arm dragging him. He was sobered when he was forcefully thrown into his bedroom.


	5. Stupid Brown Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mando’s face went soft again, as if he was forcing himself to be angry. The window behind his bed was casting too bright sunlight onto Mando’s face. He was ethereal, and so beautiful to Luke. He had been hurting, this whole time. Attachments aside, Luke was aching for him. Aching for his touch, his smile, his warmth. Aching for Din Djarin, not the soldier he forced himself to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Luke made a very toxic mistake, but I needed a plot device..

Mando was furious. His body was impossibly tense, and his expression was guarded. The only indication of his overwhelming anger was his heated face. Luke was apologizing profusely holding his hands up in defense.

 _Idiot, idiot, idiot_. Luke had completely shattered week’s worth of built trust. All the effort he had been putting in to convince Mando that the Jedi were no longer the enemies of Mandalore. Now he had cemented it in Mando’s eyes that they were traitors. That he was a traitor.

Through gritted teeth he said, “You had no right.”

“I know,” Luke said once in defense, and again solemnly. “I’m sorry Mando. Why had you not told me about the dark saber?”

Mando’s face went soft again, as if he was forcing himself to be angry. The window behind his bed was casting too bright sunlight onto Mando’s face. He was ethereal, and so beautiful to Luke. He had been hurting, this whole time. Attachments aside, Luke was aching for him. Aching for his touch, his smile, his warmth. Aching for Din Djarin, not the soldier he forced himself to be.

“You’re unlike anyone I’ve ever met.” He was dodging his question, which was never a good sign when it came to something like this. Yet Luke could not find it in himself to focus. Not when he was suddenly imagining Din’s eyes stargazing. He wanted that, he wanted to be allowed to stare as falling stars streamed across brown eyes.

“How is that?” Luke whispered breathing Din in. He smelled like earl grey tea, sandalwood and closer to the surface, sweat. It was intoxicating. Everything about Din Djarin was overwhelming.

His eyes were looking into Luke’s, and it reminded him of dirt. Which maybe wasn’t a great compliment, but Luke loved how it reminded him of the sent. Especially after rainstorms when it was soft and inviting. Din would have hit anyone that called his eyes inviting, would have killed them, considering no one was ever supposed to see them.

A hand reached out until Luke felt a warm palm on his chin. Mando used the leverage to lift his face forcing him to look directly at him. “Sweet and innocent,” he breathed drawing him closer. “Then in the blink of an eye,” they were almost breathing the same air, “blood thirsty.”

Luke took him in, eyes blinking rapidly as his flustered state grew. He hummed in approval. Maybe he had simply never noticed it, but Luke was willing to kill for his family. It wasn’t the jedi way, but it was the Skywalker way.

As the thought crossed his mind his hand landed on Mando’s chest and just as quickly as they’d come together, they’d been split apart. There was now a couple of feet of space between them, and he could breathe. “What are you doing?” He felt oddly exposed, although he couldn’t really figure out why.

As if Mando had forgot the rest of the world existed, he was suddenly conscious of where he was. Which was alone in his bedroom with possibly the most handsome man in the universe, at least that’s all Luke could get from him. “Focus,” he accused as if Luke wasn’t the one that had become utterly engrossed in the other man. “Why haven’t you fought Bo-Katan yet.”

 _Only Mandalorian’s can challenge each other to the battle for the dark saber._ Luke felt Mando’s broadcast like a soft blanket. His voice was velvet and almost a bit like coffee in the morning, bitter and smooth.

“And what? You believe yourself not to be one anymore?” There’s a saying _If looks could kill_ but Luke’s weird mind was changing it to something worse, because if looks could kiss, Mando would not be able to breath. He wanted to kiss him, blurring everything else in his mind.

 _No_ , and finally it clicked for Luke. The lack of armor, the boutyless bounty hunter. The Mandalorian had exposed himself, he’d become human. No longer with the beskar to shield him from all the hurt he’d buried. It had all been rushing to the surface like a raging pool of magma.

It was Luke’s turn to reach out. Mando’s face was less soft than his own his facial hair scratching at Luke’s palm. Still his thumb traced his cheek and the bridge of his nose.

“Yes, you are Din Djarin.” Mando took a sharp inhale of breath. For a second Luke almost drew back worried that he had yet again crossed a boundary. “But…” he looked up at him as the other man leaned into his hand, “only if that’s what you want.”

Mando’s eyes were glossed over shining impossibly bright. _I’m just a man. I’ve broken the creed. I cannot put my armor back on,_ a tear met Luke’s thumb as he worked to wipe it away. _This is the way._

Luke chuckled a soft sound that was out of place in their conversation. “So, if I lost my lightsaber, I wouldn’t be a jedi?”

 _It’s different._ He thought sternly.

“Yeah?” Luke said nodding at him, “How so?”

_Force._

Luke rolled his eyes “Everyone has the force; it does not make the jedi special. We only channel it and hope to use it for good. You are a Mandalorian, it is your creed.” His hand dropped from his cheek coming to a stop at his heart. “We are all made of stars and water, we are all interconnected by a greater force. I feel it in you, you are a warrior.”

Mando was still sending him waves of dejectedness. He wasn’t yet convinced. “Do this one last task as a Mandalorian, and then choose which path you will follow. The old ways are dying off it is a new age for Jedi, it can be one for Mandalore as well.”

 _There were rules I had to follow Luke. Rules I broke. I’ve shown you my face. I’ve told you my name._ Somethings were left unsaid to Luke’s annoyance. His hand reached up to worry at the back of his head, his soft sand hair becoming messy. Luke would have to reason with him the way only a Mandalorian could, so he slapped him. Din’s eyes widened as Luke’s action surprised both of them.

“I said one last thing so go get that kriffing armor and put it on.” Din looked at him like a mudhorn stuck in front of a speeder’s lights. “Now!” he demanded.


	6. Battle For Mand'alor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you think he’s going to actually try?” Luke asked Cara whose expression had not softened a centimeter since they’d met.
> 
> “If he doesn’t, he’s going to die,” and somehow that still did not answer Luke’s question.

Although Luke had been the one to force Mando’s hand, he was still none to pleased that this Bo-Katan had chosen an eternally raining planet. His eyes were caught as big blobs of rain were bouncing off of Mando’s beskar helmet. Luke had joined Cara on the outskirts of the makeshift arena. Din was standing in the middle his helmet facing the ground, and in the twenty minutes they had been waiting, had not moved.

“Do you think he’s going to actually try?” Luke asked Cara whose expression had not softened a centimeter since they’d met.

“If he doesn’t, he’s going to die,” and somehow that still did not answer Luke’s question. Luke stumbled as Mando finally moved only to see that a ship was what had caught his attention. It was small and fast and when it landed two Mandalorians stepped out. One with a blue chest plate stepped to the side opposite of where Luke and Cara watched.

The Mandalorian he assumed was Bo-Katan stood before Mando. She nodded at him and drew her weapon. Mando flexed reaching behind him drawing out his spear. Her first hit landed directly on Din’s chest and sent him flying back. Luke wearily realized that Mando had most likely not fought in an extensive amount of time.

The beskar armor rang loudly as Din groaned trying to regain his balance. Before he could stand again, she shot his helmet with her blaster pistol. Knowing it would be ineffective but still causing Din to fall again. Her foot landed on his back as she kicked him to the other side of the circle.

He rolled into a standing position and put his body weight into slashing his spear down. She crossed her arms as it landed down. She screamed in anguish as it landed on her forearms.

It fueled her anger as she slid Dins legs from underneath him. He turned his jet pack on giving him the ability to slide out of her range. “You have to fight with the dark saber or else this fight doesn’t count,” she screamed at him before going back into her fighting stance. Above them lightning crackled menacingly, and light danced in the grey clouds.

He drew it hesitantly from his belt turning it on. Luke could feel Din’s resistance to fighting.

He tried to imagine Mando in the soft sweater Luke had given him. Leia had tried taking up knitting, and as with everything else, became very good at it, very quickly.

One day as he had been walking back home from his trip to the street market, she had run up to him throwing a deep forest green sweater at him. Luke had looked at her confused when he saw the sweater was two times his size. “It’s not for you idiot.” He met her with a strangled laugh.

Quickly realizing she was serious in her implication his smile was wiped off. “No,” he said putting away the blue milk and assorted vegetables. “I’m definitely not giving that to him.” But he had.

As he shoved the memory deep Luke’s eyes shot up at Mando a realization quickly washing over him. _That womp rat._

Infront of him Bo-Katan barely dogged a swish of the dark saber. Luke looked closer as the fight progressed. Mando was pulling his punches, not enough to be noticeable, but enough to keep giving Bo-Katan the upper hand.

Luke reached out to him using the force to give him some very explicit words, and then simply: _Fight._ It was effective in distracting Din’s focus enough to cause one of his swings to make contact with Bo-Katan’s arm. She cried out her other hand coming to nurse her injury. _I know._ Was the last message Luke conveyed, hoping to give Din encouragement to try.

Their stamina was beginning to dwindle like a dying ember. Din’s spear had made it into Bo-Katan’s hand, and it burned red as it made impact with the dark saber. She pushed back until Din was on one knee using all his strength to go on the offence. With a twist of her wrist the saber retracted and spun away from them both. The spear almost connected to Din’s throat when Luke saw something flash across his face. He dropped onto his hands using the leverage to kick her off of him.

She seemed to float in the air for a moment before her body made contact with the floor forcefully. She threw her helmet off gasping for breath, and for the spear. She was frantic drowning in the relentless rain, and the inability to take a deep breath. While the other’s attention focused in on Bo-Katan Luke’s eye was trained on Mando. He wasn’t even a foot near the saber when it came to his hand. He looked at Luke, and for the first time since his arrival Luke wished he could see beyond the helmet. He sauntered over to her. Even from the distance between them his body grew. His shoulders drew back, and his steps became powerful. The saber was ignited in his hands and he held it over her.

She allowed her elbow to give out and laid her back onto the floor. The fight was over. And Din had won.

✧☾○☽✧

Night had fallen on Yavin, and Cara had reluctantly agreed to stay in one of the extra bedrooms leaving Din and Luke alone. Luke had excused himself to change into dry clothes putting on a black sleeveless shirt and loose grey pants. He walked out into the main living space to see the blazing fire of the fireplace reflected on beskar.

“How do you see it?” Mando asked his voice rough and refusing to look at Luke. He tossed the rag he’d been using to dry his hair, to the side and sat down on the floor next to Mando.

“Colors,” he replied curtly. He had quickly realized that Mando was a man of little words, so if this was a rarity, Luke would try his best to shut up for once. “You?”

He sighed, a broken rattle inside his helmet. “It’s a feeling. When I met Grogu it had become clearer to me. More so than it had my entire life. It was like he had a gravitational pull.” He had become so accustomed to try to read Din’s stone-cold face that now only being met with a lifeless metal casket, he realized how expressive Din really was.

He continued still showing no inclination of removing the barrier. Maybe had found it easier to speak like this. “Yours feels like water. Usually its slow, steady. Washing sand from the shore and dragging it back down.” His voice was soft growing fonder as he spoke. “When your angry though, it feels like you’re the eye and everyone else is in the hurricane.”

Luke hummed besides him. “What does your own feel like?”

“Heat, a burning anger.”

Luke’s response was to shake his head. “No, it’s not. That’s what you’re feeling. Not what your force feels like.”

He sighed dejected, “It feels too good for me. It feels like life. When I’ve felt the force, it’s felt like vines reaching out, I could feel flowers blooming. But that’s not me, it’s lying.”

A hand reached up to feel cold armor. “There is no lie. I’ve always seen green, when I first reached out to you it was grey, but I saw it had potential to be renewed. As you began to become accustomed to domestic life it brightened. It’s always going to be a deep green, powerful. Like you.”

“When we were in the room you hadn’t realize, I thought maybe I would get lucky and you never would. How did you?”

“How did I realize that you had been messing with my head before?” Din nodded his words leaving him again. Luke stretched his arms above his head flopping onto the floor. “You were forcing me to think of you. I never let my mind drift like that, especially not about you.”

Beside him the man chuckled. “Like when you thought ‘If looks could kiss Din would not be breathing right now?”

Luke closed his eyes cringing. “How long have you been able to do that?”

Din looked at Luke whose shirt had slide up causing his navel to be exposed. “The whole time.” He turned his attention back to the fire. “It was overwhelming the first time I’d met you. It’s when I’d felt the water for the first time. It was boiling and I had to leave for hours to calm myself down.” Luke laughed to himself imagining Din trying to catch a frog just to have a cover story.

“You always have thoughts of me, but they were always hidden before I could see them. I..” and the words died of in his mouth like his tongue was suddenly to heavy.

“You what?” Luke urged him to continue. His eyes were boring a hole into the ceiling as he tried to concentrate on the present, and not the blood that was rushing to his face and to,

“I was afraid that you’re feeling were only there because of my child’s compassion towards me.”

Luke frowned. “That’s not how the force works Din. His fondness is his own, as mine is my own.” He felt a wave of relief and then a heat. “If you hated me, I would be unable to hate you back.”

“I’m sorry I forced everything to the surface. You had been in my head. I wanted you to feel the same intrusion. I guess I should have expected a dam to break, with all the repression you force onto yourself.”

Luke began to back track trying to remember how many times he’s had unbecoming thoughts about the other man. Embarrassment flooded through him like a tidal wave. Too suddenly Mando got up from where he sat next to Luke. His visor was staring at him coldly though he knew Din’s face was softer inside of it. He reached out for Luke to take it and helped him off the floor.

“You’ve been giving me so much of your want,” his helmet did nothing to diminish how deep the man’s voice had become. “Let me give you mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what coming in the next chapter!  
> Well I guess I should reword that as: Guess who's going to...  
> You get my point. Right?


	7. Sleeping With The Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the sexy time you've all been waiting for.

Luke was being led to his bedroom. The only light in the otherwise dim room was a shoddy street lantern. Luke’s racing breath was too loud in the otherwise silent room, and speaking was becoming increasingly difficult.

Even in the darkness Mando’s visor was trained on him. “If I’d met you with my armor on, and creed intact I know that you’d be one of the only people that didn’t want to force it off of me.” The statement saddened Luke, he knew that if those people had seen Din Djarin and not Mando they would have simply thrown it, and him away.

Luke forced Mando’s head down so that he could lay his bare forehead on the cold metal. “I have everything else that matters.” He felt sadness, consistent and unrestrained coming from beyond Din’s mask.

He felt more than saw Din’s hands come up to grab at the bottom of his helmet.

“Don’t take it off.” Din’s hands were shaking. “I know you feel like you don't deserve to be a Mandalorian anymore, but you are. You put on the helmet again so if that means you've renewed your creed then I'll accept it." For the first time he felt understood. If Din was becoming more aware of extra sense, it would be easier for Luke to make his feelings known.

Luke gripped Dins hands bringing them closer. Afraid that the frightened man in front of him would run. "I am so utterly infatuated with you Din Djarin. Mandalorian, whoever you’ve choosen to be I will fall over and over. "

They both let out a shaky breath. "I," Din was breathing heavily, words slow and careful. "What about Jedi rules against attachments?"

Luke smiled softly, "Rules of the past." He said as if that would explain his complete disregard of centuries of tradition.

He hadn't meant this to pertain to Mandalore tradition, but before he could stop him Din slid his helmet off.

First, he heard the hissing of decompression, and then nothing. No matter how many times he'd seen Din, how only a few hours ago he'd been staring at beautiful eyes. Luke had covered his own with his hand. Blocking Dins face, but it had been grabbed and he was encouraged to look.

His hair was curly, falling in soft waves in front of his eyes. Luke's hand reached up unable to resist the temptation of finally being able to touch him. He had a fresh cut under his eye from his fight with Bo-Katan and they would have to clean it later, but that wasn't what Luke was thinking about right now.

A thumb traced over Dins cheek bone. He touched the stubble on his cheek and ran his thumb on Dins bottom lip causing a shudder. "Is this just because you haven't been wearing your helmet or did you always have it?" Luke asked gesturing to Din's moustache.

"Always," he said leaning down to meet Luke. Of all the things he'd imagined he could have never thought kissing Din would feel this way. It was all the love and devotion he'd ever had but had never been able to say. For a man of little words his actions screamed among mountain tops.

He licked Luke's lip asking for permission. Permission which Luke happily gave. Despite his effort to focus on Dins heated mouth, he was smiling. Thinking of Din perfectly shaving his face for a small comfort only he could see.

They stopped, gasping for air. Din kissed his cheek, then his chin, and then started creating a mark on his throat right below his ear. "Are you seriously thinking about it _right now_?"

Luke had absolutely not been prepared for how husky and deep Din's voice had become. Despite his disapproving tone, he showed no signs of stopping now. Even if the young man below him kept getting distracted.

Still working on his throat, Luke felt Dins hand slowly lifting the hem of his tank top. Luke gasped as a cold gloved hand met his stomach. He swatted his hand and before the other man could take it as rejection, slide the glove off.

His hands were warm and callused, years of being a soldier. He took the glove of his other hand and pulled off of Luke. Grabbing at the hem, Din quickly rid Luke of his shirt exposing his chest to the washed-out light of the room.

Luke was about to begin complaining that he was still unable to see more of Din, when he was pushed roughly onto his bed. In front of him pieces of beaker were being laid on the floor as he began detaching them from his shoulders and working his way down.

He grabbed the fabric of his long-sleeved shirt at the hem under his arm and swiftly pulled it off. For a Mandalorian, Din was restrained, swift, _hell_ he was borderline graceful in a way Luke had never seen.

He grabbed Dins belt loops after he'd tossed his boots aside. Pulling him down onto of him. He wanted to feel skin on skin. Wanted to feel all of Dins scars on his bare chest. There was a small protest as Din probably thought he was squishing Luke. He dissipated it by tracing his spine barely making contact. The feather light touch sent a shiver through the man above him.

With the added points of contact there was one in particular that grabbed his attention. He rolled his hips up eliciting a sharp gasp in his ear.

Suddenly far more encouraged, Luke rolled them over straddling Din between his legs. His brown eyes had grown darker as his pupils grew wider. Luke was giving him kisses all over his neck moving down to his chest. “You tell me.” He started between kisses. “Tell me if you want me to stop yeah?” Luke was beyond excited. Knew he could turn Din into a mess if given the chance, and one was becoming readily available.

Din’s collar bone had small dark circles leading into his mid chest now. Luke traced them admiring his work. His body was riddled with fights. Scars from cuts, bites, and burns, but nothing could bring this man down. Mando’s body had not been loved, but maybe he thought the same of Luke’s. A delegate touch met the lighting scar on his abdomen. _Where? How?_ Maybe Luke shouldn’t have been as thrilled by their force bond, but having Din so intimately was a sight to behold.

However, endearing he had found it, Luke could simply not pass up the opportunity to tease him. “Is the great Mandalorian unable to use his big boy words.” As the man opened his mouth to respond Luke’s hand gripped his hardness. He rubbed it, not enough to give him any real relief, but he liked the pretty moans they were causing.

He licked the shell of his ear unable to resist anything that turned the other into a puddle of want. “Yeah,” he breathed, “That’s what I thought.”

Luke could probably do this all night, but he wanted to see Din come more than anything in the world. Wrapping his arms around the waist of the man’s pants he fiddled with it. Trying not to ruin the mood he tried distraction through kissing Din’s abdomen. _Damn Mandalorian and their weird tech._ After succumbing to embarrassment, he stood up. “Why are your pants not regular pants?” Luke cried out. “No button! No zipper!”

Din started to shake; it took Luke a second to realize he was laughing. He was laughing so hard he’d gone silent. Luke’s face burned in the dark room. “Hey,” he said slapping an obscenely muscular arm. “This is no laughing matter Din Djarin.”

“Okay,” he said wheezing. “Okay but you're going to have to close your eyes.” Luke gave him the most annoyed look he could muster before finally covering his eyes. When he was allowed to see, his breath very suddenly left his body.

He stepped over the now discarded charcoal fabric taking in the man in front of him. His stomach was defined, every little line a canyon on his body, but nothing had prepared him for how godly his thighs would be. “You’re going to have to tell me how you did that, or next time,” Luke bit his lip stopping his sentence. Maybe it was the hot room that was causing his blood to boil.

“Oh?” Din asked quirking up an eyebrow. “Next time?”

Luke was quick and messy with an apology fumbling with his words when he realized Din was kriffing with him. He let out a shaky breath, with the mention of a next time, neither of them had processed what was happening this time.

Maybe he just had to convince Din he wanted a next time. Luke hastily removed the last piece of clothing keeping them apart. It was already hard and leaking and Din was chewing at his lip keeping his noises muted. Luke rubbed his thumb along the tip spreading his precome onto the rest of him. He licked Din’s abused bottom lip. “Don’t bit your lip again. I like hearing every little sound I can make.” Din lifted his hips searching for friction.

Luke’s own hardness was still aching in his trousers. He could ignore it for a couple of seconds couldn’t he, if it meant unraveling the man beneath him. He licked a strip up finally enveloping his whole mouth around Din. At first, he resisted but then Luke grabbed his hand putting them in his hair and encouraged him to fuck into his mouth. He held his hips down giving Luke the chance to slide off with a pop.

He discards his own clothing shifting awkwardly as Din stared at him his mouth open. He grabbed a small vial from under his pillow and went back to business. All the time he’s spent flying has given him insane dexterity skills. As one hand touched what his mouth couldn’t the other was reaching behind him. He moaned around Din causing the other to convulse slightly. “Are you doing what I think you’re doing?” Din said between pants. He was staring up at the ceiling worried if he saw Luke then this would all be over too soon.

 _Mhm_ , he moaned taking Din deeper until the head touched the back of his throat. He was breathing deeply concentrating on not gagging, but also on opening himself up. He heard a litany of foul language being spoken as hands came to grab sun bleached hair.

“Stop,” Din breathed harshly, “stop or I’m gonna,” and Luke complied also worried that this would be over too soon. Din grabbed him off the floor tossing him onto the bed like he weighed nothing. The pillows had been tossed off feeling the warmth of where the other had been only seconds ago. He picked up the discarded vial and spread some on two of his fingers. He looked down at Luke asking an unspoken question, a second after he nodded thick fingers entered him curling up in search of his prostate. As Din hit exactly what he’d been searching for Luke’s broken moan surprised both of them.

Seeming more encouraged Din became rougher and faster fucking into him. With just two fingers he was making Luke downright incoherent. “Din,” he moaned, “Just please…” surprised with the difficulty of speaking. _“Fuck me.”_ He mouthed.

He was going to turn around, have his ass up in the air ready for the intrusion but Din pushed him back. His back made contact with the soft fabric as a hand came up to rub his chest reaching lower, but not going where Luke truly wanted it. “I’m going to do it exactly as you are,” and Luke realized he really shouldn’t have attempted dominance, when being on this end granted him such relief. “I want to see your face when you come.”

Hearing the dirty words come out of such a mute man made Luke almost come then and there. Just his voice was making him leak precome onto his stomach. However, Din’s words didn’t completely take Luke’s voice, and damn him if he wouldn’t give Din an equally hard time. “Only if you let me ride that pretty dick of yours next time.”

Although he’d been trying to be careful, Luke’s words made him loose control, and he entered Luke roughly. They both groaned at the intrusion Luke’s hands reached besides him to fist the sheets. Dins hands reached above Luke to grip onto the bed frame. Using it as leverage he fucked into him faster and rougher.

The bed was rocking slightly hitting the wall with every thrust. Din kissed him, wanting to feel the moans coming out. He felt the warmth of the other’s tongue on his and slowed his pace. He began fully pulling out and slowly entering. Luke bit his bottom lip asking for “faster,” and “harder.” But Din’s slow pace showed no signs of succumbing.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do this,” Din was whispering. One of his hands let go of the bedframe to cup Luke where his ribs were. His hand enveloping his chest and some of his back. Just thinking of the size of his hands and how they would feel somewhere else cause Luke to grind down, creating his own friction.

“You‘neither,” Luke replied, and Din disagreed in a hum. Luke turned to give him a questioning look.

 _Force bond,_ Din conveyed. In this moment the younger of the two was grateful to be impossibly horny, it gave embarrassment no space in his mind.

“So, I’ve been,” he asked, cut off by Din speeding up. Apparently fed up with the inability to hit exactly where he wanted to, he grabbed Luke turning him over and then as Din sat back on his calves, he pulled him flush against his chest. With his knees between Luke’s thighs and his chest against Din’s chest he was able to fuck up into him.

Unable to control himself Luke went limp laying his head on Din’s shoulder. They both worked to get closer to each other. In this position Luke was able to hear all the quite but rough grunts coming from the other man. “I want to hear more,” he said as a question. He wanted to know he was doing a good job. Wanted the confidence boost to help him fall onto his palms and start fucking himself. He was so close to coming, he could feel it flooding his nerves.

His shattered moans bounced off the walls back to them. When he came his body tensed and then shook. Reflexively tightening every part of himself. Even the part that was being flooded by warm cum. Din slide out as softly as he could, but still caused the other to wince.

He knew Din had cleaned both of them off, only because when he woke, he was in soft black pants, and a shirt two sizes too big. After he had effectively blacked out from exhaustion, Din had done his best to make him comfortable.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes turning to see a sleeping man besides him. He reached up tracing his jaw. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Somewhere along the line his face had lost the sadness that it had been carrying for too long. Grogu was the one to thank for it, but Luke realized maybe he had played a part in it too.

Luke kissed him softly drawing the other awake. He felt the smile through their point of contact, before he was pulled into a hug. “I love you,” Din said, his face in the crook of his neck.

“I know,” he replied, slipping back into a blissful sleep.


	8. Silver Lining in Silver Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din Djarin was a supernova and Luke was being blasted away. But Luke knew this wouldn’t last forever, and that was okay with him. He had always wondered why when someone knew something would end, they wouldn’t even attempt to start. That’s like saying nothing in the middle could ever count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry the angst is quickly resolved! I was just testing some things out.

The house was full of more laughter and kinship than it ever had been in the past. Cara and Leia were getting along delightfully, and Ben was becoming friendly with Grogu. Luke had looked back distastefully realizing he had been the only one stopping something what could have truly made him happy.

Back when he’d felt Grogu’s loneliness, he supposed maybe his own had actually been mixed in as well. He’d tried so hard to just be what the world needed, when all he should have been doing, was figure out a way he could make the world just a little brighter, but with Din smiling at him it was something else entirely.

Din Djarin was a supernova and Luke was being blasted away. But Luke knew this wouldn’t last forever, and that was okay with him. He had always wondered why when someone knew something would end, they wouldn’t even attempt to start. That’s like saying nothing in the middle could ever count.

It did though. Maybe in the rush of everything that happened last night, he’d forgotten that Din’s destiny did not lay on Yavin soil. He was to be the new Mand’alor. They had to talk about it sooner or later, but Din left before Luke could so much as look at him. He tried to keep his mind off the possibility that maybe he had left already. Taken his ship, his armor, every little piece of him, and left Luke.

He knew, though, that that wasn’t going to be the case. Maybe if he was thinking of The Mandalorian he’d met all those months ago when he had picked up his padawan, but he was thinking of Din Djarin. The sorrowful brown eyed man he’d just had in the most vulnerable position someone could gift.

Though night fell quickly with no sign of Din.

Luke had put Grogu in his bed covered him in a sky blue blanket and made sure he was asleep when he left. Trying to keep his mind off of all of his anxieties he made his way to his kitchen. The world was becoming too heavy for him, but he was nothing if not a good fighter. He’d always have to be. The future of the order was relying on him.

He felt a hand grip his shoulder. He had fallen asleep in an uncomfortable position, still standing but half on top of the counter. He yawned stretching his arms above him. “Sorry Leia I just,” he started before realizing that for once it wasn’t Leia waking him up from an odd location.

Din was staring down at him, or at least he assumed so. He was back inside of his armor, his barrier back in place. Luke hadn’t even realized how fast he’d switched from his grey mood to complete sunshine, until Din chuckled. “I’ve never seen anyone this happy for me to have my armor _on_.”

Before Luke could say that his reaction was most definitely not due to his armor, Din was taking his helmet off. Luke didn’t want to say he’d missed him. Didn’t want to come off as needy or like he expected Din to ignore what he needed to do.

Instead, Din’s hand came up to reach Luke’s cheek. As a thumb crossed the expanse of skin, he realized a trail of tears was coming with it. “Sorry,” his voice slightly shaking, “I’m not sad, we’ve just slept together once, barely even talked. I can’t be this,” trying to finish. Trying so hard to convince Din that he was completely fine, failed.

“Don’t,” Din said sternly, “Don’t apologize.” Luke felt soft lips fall onto his. Even with the shallow breaths mingled with strangled sobs, Din still kissed him. Kissing him felt like the first time, every time.

After suffocating him with kisses Din drew back. His cup of tea now cold besides him was ignored as he was pulled by his wrist.

They were in no hurry this time, only in search of what felt good, and right now? Right now, Din felt good. Better than twin suns heating up his skin. He was completely enveloped in Din’s commitment. Hands were tracing his skin, the scar branching from the middle of his chest wrapping around his waist.

One hand was holding up both of his hands above his head. Din was tracing the perfect circular scar of his right wrist. He longed to touch him, still in all of his beskar while Luke’s whole body laid exposed. Din had made it perfectly clear that Luke was the main focus.

As the older man mouthed at his jaw, he asked if what he was doing was okay. Luke more than eagerly nodded. He’d give him anything, everything.

“it’s all yours,” he whispered, “I’m all yours,” _no matter how long._

 _As long as you want._ Din replied. He hadn’t meant to make Din hear that, but with what his mouth was doing, he was losing conscious quickly.

“Mandalore,” he moaned, along with “ _kriffing._ What..what…saber?” Din moaned only slightly lessening his grip of Luke’s hands.

He completely let go only to unscrew the cap and push Luke’s legs apart. He grabbed at his ass hoping it would make his body less tense. Before sliding a finger in, the other hand came up to lay on Luke’s throat. “Gave it up, to Boba Fett.”

Well, that was…unexpected. “You know Boba Fett?” He asked in his slight moment of clarity.

Din gave him a look, slightly annoyed that this was what he wanted to talk about while he was two knuckles deep inside of him.

Having no reservations about seeing Luke come this time, he flipped him over. Luke’s face was pressing against the cold bed moans muffled by burgundy cotton. His first thrust was slow, sensual, but Luke was asking for more. Practically begging for it, and how could Din not give him everything he wanted. He sped up the hold on the younger mans hips giving him more leverage to completely pound him into the bed.

Fast breathing, and hard moans were escalating as the slap of skin on skin sped up. It was downright obscene what Din was seeing. Connecting to Luke he could show him exactly what he wanted. Luke came loudly the vision of Din entering him on repeat in his mind. When he felt hot come on his back he completely slumped on the bed.

He felt the bed become lighter and Din came back a few seconds later with water. Luke sat up gratefully accepting it. He patted the side next to him urging the other man to come close to him. The covers were pulled from underneath him and Din slide in. Luke put the glass back down onto the side table. Din lifted his arm so Luke could come close to him.

“I was planning on dying,” Din said quietly as if he hoped this would be an unheard confession in the soft silver of moonlight. “During my fight with Bo-Katan I would have allowed it, but then I felt you.” A hand had come up to stroke Luke’s head, though he supposed it was so he could keep him from looking at him.

“I felt you, and I thought about the kid, and I though ‘Bo-Katan is an unfit ruler for Mandalore.’” The room was silent, it was disorienting, taking into account all the noise that had just been present. “But I couldn’t lead it,” he stopped, and Luke could feel the reservation Din was having about what he was saying. It was almost as if his own words were shocking him.

“I gave it to someone I knew had the best interest in people,” Luke wanted to tell him that if that was the case then Boba Fett was not a very good contender for the throne.

“He’s simply a delivery service,” Din said almost as if reading Luke’s thoughts.

Luke was falling asleep; he’d been rebelling it for long enough. So, Din was staying with him, he _wanted_ to stay with him. Not only for Grogu, but for Luke! So suddenly Din had found his clam, and Luke had found something so impossibly good. Maybe he could train Din, though he didn’t want to force him into becoming a Jedi, he needed something to pass the time. As he felt the soreness in his muscles, Luke thought, maybe training wouldn’t be the only thing keeping them busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For someone who's never written smut I really surprised myself by writing it twice in the same fic. I'm going back to college, but I feel like writing some Din Djarin Jedi training might be interesting.  
> Anyways thank you so so much for reading my story, I worked on it for a couple of weeks so that I could publish the whole thing in one go.


End file.
